1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, etc. having a camera shake correction function, and a data extraction method and a data extraction program for an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As camera shake correction methods for a digital camera, etc. as an imaging apparatus, there have been 1) a lens shifting method of moving a correction lens, and 2) a CCD sensor shifting method of fixing an optical system and moving a CCD in vertical and horizontal directions perpendicular to the optical axis of the optical system.